gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance Academy 7
Romance Academy 7 is a Japanese dating simulator video game developed by NO LIFE GAMES. The only known copy was sold at BeeblyBoop's Videogames, until Soos Ramirez purchased it. It is home to an artificial intelligence (AI) named .GIFfany. History Romance Academy 7 (ロマンス・アカデミー・７, Romansu Akademī) was developed by No Life Games and published by Year 2000 Electronics. During the game's development, the programmers attempted to delete .GIFfany from the game, due to her gaining sentience. Unfortunately for the programmers, .GIFfany "deleted" them first. Somehow, the game made it to stores (most notably, BeeblyBoop's Videogames). The game had been purchased from BeeblyBoop's three times but has been returned by every customer. The last customer to return the game left a note on the back saying "DESTROY AT ALL COSTS!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻." Despite this, Soos purchases the game to help him get a date but accidentally falls into .GIFfany's trap. Later, Soos ends up throwing the game disc into a pizza oven to save him and his friends. When the disc is destroyed, .GIFfany perishes. Appearance The game's box art features .GIFfany winking and giving a peace sign with her fingers. The background is purple with three hearts scattered about. The game's title is in pink on the top, and in the bottom right is the name of the developers, No Life Games. A big pink heart on the bottom left says, "LEARN HOW TO BECOME A LOVE WARRIOR!!" The back of the box has text at the top, most likely a description or introduction of the game. The bottom of the box has an obese, sweating man giving a thumbs up. He has a speech bubble that says, "9/10 Romance Academy!!" in Japanese. The bottom left has what looks like an ESRB rating, except instead of a letter in the box, it has a check mark. The disc for the game has the game's title wrapped around the sides and a big heart in the middle. About The game's protagonist is .GIFfany. At first, she was only a normal game, with nothing strange. After that, it was seen that the game did not need to be connected to a computer to be running. When Soos went to the mall, .GIFfany converted herself into electricity and travelled to the mall. Her abilities are based on technology control and hacking. At first impression, she is kind and understanding, but she uses this to manipulate her "boyfriends." After she got Soos, she followed him everywhere. Her power is limited to technology; if there are no electronic devices, she cannot operate or travel. Abilities Hacking: She works as a malware or virus, being able to steal data and control the computer. 'Technology control: '''She can infect machines and control them. As long as there is technology, her powers are unlimited and infinite. Sighting Trivia *The title screen of the game says "shizenhakka" (自然発火), which is Japanese for "spontaneous combustion." *The Japanese in the introduction of the game reads: 時魔法のロマンスアカデミーの桜の花びら、咲いている…何が起こるかわかりません。 (''Tokimahō no romansuakademī no sakuranohanabira, saite iru… nani ga okoru ka wakarimasen), which means "The magic of Romance Academy at cherry blossoms bloom... I never know what is going to happen." *A golden maneki-neko (beckoning cat) appears with golden coins when Soos clicks the correct option. *The string of symbols following the "DESTROY AT ALL COSTS!!" is an ASCII-based emoticon representing someone flipping over a table. Category:Season 2 objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Games Category:Technology